Christmas Cheer
by Lover of all that is Animated
Summary: Christmas fic. DUH! Its Christmas time and the Demo Boys are spending it with the Bladebreakers.


**Disclaimer:** I don't and will never, own Beyblade.

This idea came to me in a dream! I'm only kidding, it came to me while I was eating, but my dreams are so messed up, I'm glad it came to me while I was eating.

**Christmas Cheer**

Ian was wet. Scratch that, he was soaked to the bone and all because those stupid Bladebreakers had decided that they wanted to spend Christmas with the Demolition Boys.

"It's all Kai's fault, if he never left the Abby, we'd all be happily spending Christmas without that fat pig and his dumb team." he muttered to himself, stomping to the bathroom to get cleaned up.

He had tripped a wire, which lead to a bucket of melted snow to fall on his head, after that he had stepped into bucket of ice water. The prank was actually there for Kai, but since he was to smart and could see the wire from yards away he had left the prank there for other, _innocent_ people to trip.

It was the day before Christmas and everyone from the Demo Boys seemed grumpy, even Brian, who's only emotion was thought to be sadism. All they did the whole day was leaning against walls and scowling at people who laughed in front of them.

It was only the Bladebreakers, Demo Boys and their families, but since the Demo Boys didn't have families, it was only the Bladebreakers'.

Tyson's dad and brother had arrived first and caused a big commotion, since Tyson hadn't seen his dad in 6 months and his brother since the BEGA five tournament.

Next was Max's mom and dad, they came together since Mr. Tate had to pick up Mrs. Tate at the airport.

Rei's parents came next, both had long black hair and looked a lot like Rei, his mom wore a traditional Chinese dress and his dad wore basically the same clothes as Rei.

And so the woman began making food and the men began chatting and embarrassing their children, Kenny and Hilary's parents showed up in the meantime and by the evening a massive feast was prepared. The Bladebreakers had all decorated the room, with the exception of Kai. Spencer and Ian were roped into decorating the tree and they seemed to enjoy themselves.

In the end all the Demo Boys had helped one way or another, except Kai who sat in a massive bare tree in the back yard. Tala was forced to help Mrs. Kon bake chocolate chip cookies and had clutched the mixing bowl possessively to his chest as he cleaned out the last bit of batter.

Bryan had to help hang up the lights, but Max gotten so tangled up in it even he had to crack a smile.

Ian had to stand on Spencer's shoulders to reach the top, but he lost his balance and brought the whole tree down with him, so he and Spencer had to redecorate the whole tree again.

Kai had ventured inside again when it began to snow, but he immediately left for his room again, when Tyson had gone to get him for dinner he only found a note that read: _I'll be back later. -Kai._

And he was. He came back late that evening, when everyone was asleep and went to sleep himself.

The next morning even Tyson was up early and everyone greeted each other with a friendly 'Merry Christmas!" Even most of the Demo Boys.

There was a heap of presents underneath the tree; every present was put in a smaller heap in front of each of the beybladers and their parents and siblings.

Tyson received sweets from his brother and various beyblade parts for Dragoon as well as a silver bracelet from his dad and a new cap from Max.

Rei had gotten a Britney Spears CD as a joke and parts for Drigger, he also got a new 'hair wrap thing'.

Max had also gotten sweets, parts for Draciel and pictures from a party the All Stars had when he was last in America.

Kenny had gotten different gadgets and the like while Hilary got new clothes and her own Beyblade.

Kai had gotten a new scarf, beyblade parts and a book: 'Smiling for Dummies'.

Ian had gotten a new launcher and parts for his blade as well as a new videogame and a toilet plunger (by Brian).

Tala had gotten red hair dye, beyblade parts and a book on 'How to be a _real _Cyborg.'

Brian had gotten a T-Shirt, beyblade parts and a few horror movies.

Spencer had gotten a tin full of cookies, Beyblade parts and several new books.

Kai had gotten up and left after that saying that he was going to the graveyard.

Everyone had a massive breakfast and had a party after that; Tyson was being chased by a sugar high Max and almost crashed into the tree and spotted several presents hidden behind it.

"Hey Guys?" Tyson called,"Whose presents are those?"

"I don't know, why don't you check?" Hiro suggested.

Tyson took the presents out of the shadows revealing that on each of them there stood:

'_To:# _

_From: Kai'_

'Kai got us presents?' came their collective thoughts.

Everyone ripped open their presents. All the women had gotten expensive jewelry and most of the men had gotten first edition books on what they were interested in.

Tyson had gotten a card in which stood: _The day I get you a present is the day I die._

Rei had gotten a framed picture of him and the White Tigers during the first championship. Max had gotten a satellite phone with which he could call his mom from anywhere and Kenny got a new laptop with Dizzy already on it.

Tala got two small voodoo dolls of Boris and Voltaire as well as a book on how to use them. Brian had gotten a book on sadistic pranks that had marks on the good ones. Ian got a car freshener and a voucher for plastic surgery.

'What do you know, the dude does have Christmas Cheer.' went through Grandpa Grangers head.

* * *

So how was it? I know its way out but it's almost summer here and Christmas is in the middle of summer where I live. I wish I could see snow once, the closest I everget to snow is when it snows on the mountains surrounding the town I live in.

Please Review, I **need **to read you're reviews to keep on living. -_LOATIA_


End file.
